The population dynamics of the differentiating and maturing chick embryonic red cells will be investigated in vivo and in cell culture. The biochemistry of this differentiation will be the main focus of our studies. In these ways, information will be sought to increase our understanding of embryonic red blood cell and hemoglobin production. This will shed light on the corresponding process in the human fetus and in human hemolytic diseases.